This Is Me
by Go Radio
Summary: A collection of free verses from various characters
1. Thinking of You

Regulus Black

I never {hated} you

Like the rest of the family did

Because you were put

In _that_ house.

I _hated_ you

Because you **left** me

You left me for them to

Control my life

The day you left

Was one of the worst days

**O f m y l i f e**

Ever

When you walked out of the house

Y_ou _n_e_v_e_r l_oo_k_e_d b_a_ck

Maybe if you had

You would of saw me in the shadows

[[Sometimes I blame myself]]

**_For you leaving_**

I thought I had disappointed you

I**_ still_** blame myself

Maybe if I had fought for you

You wouldn't of left

You would of saved me

From _them_

I now have the mark on my arm

{[(I got it for you)]}

So they would just leave you alone

For once in your life

I joined_ V_o_ld_e_m_o_rt_

So they would stop telling you

That **_you_** were a**_ failure_**

**_I was the failure\\\\\\x_**

So I drink this blasted potion

Trying not to think of .::you::.

Because that would only

M a k e t h i n g s w o r s e

-x- I feel the life leaving me -x-

I don't bother to try and hold on

\But I've got no reason to live/

I'm ready to leave this hell called life

I've done my part

I've helped bring down

T h e D a r k L o r d

_I hope your proud of me brother_

*There's a reason*

**You are named after**

***The brightest star***

****In the whole _sky_****

Th**e**r**e**'s **a** r**ea**s**o**n **I** w**a**s

}**O**nly n**a**m**e**d **a**ft**e**r th**e**{

Br**i**ght**e**st st**a**r, **i**n s**o**m**e** c**o**nst**e**ll**a**t**io**n

...Th**e**r**e i**s **a** r**ea**s**o**n...

Because I'll never be as

_(Good as you)_

I'll always be {disappointing} people

- My whole life -

**I** hope _I_ **didn't **disappoint _you_

**Too** much, _brother_

**I** did _the_ **right** thing _in_ **the** end

(_Does_ **that** count?)


	2. My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon

Sirius Black

I've never been good

At telling people

**How I feel**

I've always put on

A m a s k : A f r o n t

To Everyone

I leave things _unsaid_

I leave things

For [others] to figure out

{I knew I would die young}

I always had that feeling

I always did

-Harry, he was the only reason-

I **hadn't** committed (suicide)

He was the only reason I was alive

**James and Lily were dead**

_Peter was a traitor_

Remus _thought_ I was the traitor

/Harry, my god son/

_W_a_s_ a_ll_ I _h_a_d l_e_f_t

All that I had to keep me hanging on

She was gone too

M a r y

{[Killed by Death Eaters]}

Mary Mary Mary

x-I loved her-x

Every where I look, I see _her_

{[(Mary Mary Mary

With her blue eyes

And brown hair)]}

After she was murdered

I lost a piece of my heart

**I knew I would never be the same**

Then there was my [b][r][o][t][h][e][r]

_What happened to him?_

My **family**, that's what

He went off to be one of _them_

He was a killer (a murderer)

_Just _as_ bad_ as _any_ other

If I ever saw him in battle

I don't know if I could

K I L L H I M

I would want to

But I don't know if I really could

{I think I still **love** him a little bit}

**L**i**k**e I **s**ai**d**, I a**lw**a**ys**

**L**ea**v**e **th**i**ng**s **uns**ai**d**

**S**o a**s** I **p**a**ss thr**ou**gh th**e **v**ei**l**

Because of my cousin

xxxI leave Harryxxx

{_|With nothing|_}

**...N_o e_xpl_a_n_a_t_io_n...**

_Just a broken mirror_

**A**nd **a** br**o**k**e**n h**ea**rt.


	3. Miserable At Best

Narcissa Black 

[I'm not brave]

**Like Andromeda**

[I'm not loyal]

**Like Bellatrix**

I'm just quiet\\\\

My opinion

-x-Does not matter-x-

_To anyone_

||I let them||

Plan out my life

{I'm just a puppet

On a lonely string}

_I_'m th_e_ s_i_st_e_r

Wh_o_ j_u_st n_o_ds h_e_r h_ea_d_ a_nd _a_gr_ee_s

M_y_ th_ou_ghts w_i_ll n_o_t b_e_ sh_a_red

N_o_t th_a_t _a_ny_o_n_e_ c_a_r_e_s _a_b_ou_t th_e_m _a_nyw_a_y

_I don't want them_

(To choose who I marry)

_I don't want to_

(Support Voldemort)

I'm in love with a muggle, [[**Adam**]]

But I'm not like _Andromeda _

I will not betray my f a m i l y

I will not marry him

.::I will marry Lucius::.

Like I am **e**_x_p**e**_c_t**e**_d_ to

But I will never [[love]] him

Like I love that muggle boy

The one with the {dark brown hair}

xxxWho works in the bakeryxxx

Down the street, on the corner

{**No**, I **will** marry **a** pureblood}

I. will. not. be. blasted. off. the. family. tree.

I.. am.. not.. like.. Andromeda..

I... will... keep... my... blood... pure...

({[Though I could care less]})

No one listens

**To what I have to say**

_No one cares enough_

_**To ask**_

I **w**i**sh t**o **b**e **fr**ee

I **w**i**sh t**o **t**e**ll m**y **f**a**m**i**ly**

**Th**a**t** I **h**a**t**e** th**e**m**

I **w**i**sh t**o** l**o**v**e** th**e **m**u**ggl**e **b**o**y**

(Why) (can't) (I) (be) (brave?)

[Why] [can't] [I] [stand] [up] [for] [myself?]

[Because] [I] [am] [a]{**Slytherin**} [not] [a] {**Gryffindor**}

(I'm) (not) (brave)

I want to r.u.n. a.w.a.y.

Like my cousin, ***Sirius***

But I'm just like ***Regulus***

Thrown into this ||superficial|| life

_I_ d_o_n't l_i_k_e_ th_e_ l_i_f_e_

Th_e_y h_a_v_e_ m_a_d_e_ f_o_r m_e_

_I_t's n_o_t l_i_v_i_ng, _i_t's j_u_st _e_x_i_st_i_ng

_But what choice do I have?_


	4. Underachiever

Ron Weasley

Red hair and freckles

{Five Brothers}

[One sister]

I am a **Weasley**

I. am.. proud...

To. be.. a... Weasley...

I. love.. my... family...

I. really.. do...

But sometimes

It gets l o n e l y

_Your always being_

O v e r s h a d o w e d

Someone's always older

Than you

Someone' always bigger

[(Than you)]

**You'll** never **be **first

**You'll **always** have**

Someone **you** have** to**

_**Live up to**_

Why aren't you as strong

{As Bill or Charlie?}

What aren't you as funny

{As Fred or George?}

When I f i n a l l y

Got to go to** H**o**gw**a**rts**

Everyone would know me as **Ron**

**Not just another Weasley**

You're my best friend

{[(My best mate)]}

W_e_'v_e_ b_ee_n th_e_r_e_ f_o_r_ ea_ch_ o_th_e_r

-x-Through everything-x-

..::The Sorcerers Stone::..

*;:The Chamber of Secrets:;*

I helped defeat him too

/But I'm just the sidekick/

Y**ou** g**e**t **a**ll th**e** gl**o**ry

**I**'m j**u**st th**e** t**a**g **a**l**o**ng

**E**v**e**ry**o**n**e** kn**o**ws y**ou**r n**a**m**e**

**I**'m j**u**st th**e o**n**e** wh**o** h**e**lp**e**d y**ou**

||It's just like at home||

I'm _always_ getting outdone

It gets c o l d

_Living in the shadows_

My whole b l o o d y life

**I've only ever been second best**

When is it my turn

_To step out of the shadows_

_**When is it my turn to shine?**_

To have the attention

-When is it my turn-

{|To be happy?|}


End file.
